The present invention relates to a dispenser for paints substantially consisting of a casing inside of which a pneumatic piston operates, to move a rod provided with a tip for regulating the delivery of the paint. The device according to the invention is particularly suitable for use in metering apparatuses such e.g., the one disclosed in the Italian Patent No. 1,101,604.
The characteristic feature of the invention is the particular shape and arrangement of the parts which make the use of this type much more practical of devices.
Dispensing systems are well known, such is paint dispensing machines including a duct for delivering the paint, said duct being connected to the metering apparatuses and sealed by means of a packing fixed to the stem of a pneumatic piston or other similar system.
These dispensers have, however, some inconveniences mainly due to the fact that the sealing means of the dispenser are places in an intermediate area of the discharge duct. This involving a certain lack of precision in the amount of the delivered material, part of which remains in the duct where. In the long run, this paint dries up, thus obstructing the duct.
This causes the need for frequent maintenance operations for cleaning the dispenser, these operations being complicated by the fact that in the presently known dispensers it is not possible to disassemble only their end portion for cleaning, so that rather costly interventions are needed.